Various devices have been suggested in the prior art to monitor the relative speed, position and load characteristics of a traveling block being raised and lowered within the mast structure or derick of a well drilling apparatus. Further, it has been suggested in the prior art that the monitoring of speed and load be accomplished through use of digital computers and that the outputs of such computers be utilized to control the drawworks to increase the efficiency of the various well drilling operations.